The present invention relates to a motor vehicle wherein a seat of the reclining type is installed, and more particularly to a reclining mechanism for a seat for a motor vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication (JP-A) 63-149237 discloses a system for controlling a seat back of a seat of the reclining type. According to this known system, the seat back is prevented from tilting toward a reclined position beyond a limited tilted position when the adjacent rear seat is occupied by a seat occupant.